Nadie como Tú
by lizzy.lizz
Summary: Basada en la Cancion de la oreja de Van Gogh, para una pareja que se lo merece, alice y jasper... porque simplemente no existen el uno sin el otro, Todos Humanos, espero les guste One Shot!


Holas, bueno aquí les dejo una pequeña historia sobre Alice y Jasper, hoy escuche esta canción y me puse a pensar a cual de los personajes le quedaba mas y simplemente se me vino Jasper y Alice, es perfecta para ambos, no se que opinan ustedes. Pero bueno aquí se los dejo.

Aclaración los personajes siguen siendo de nuestra querida S. Meyer

Mas la historia es de mi mente alocada…

Un abrazo lizzy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nadie Como Tú**

Hoy cumplo 25 años de matrimonio, son las bodas de plata, y estoy realmente contenta de vivir esta etapa de mi vida junto a mi amado Jasper.

El es tan tranquilo y amable, todo lo contrario a mi, según mis hermanos y mejores amigas yo soy una duende alocada y loca por las compras, que debe permanecer lejos de la cafeína por temor a ser mas hiperactiva. Y si bien soy así, solo Jasper conoce mi otro aspecto, según el yo, soy una niña en un cuerpo de mujer, amable y cariñosa, un poco alocada pero muy apasionado con lo que quiero. Y simplemente mi vida se resume en Jasper.

Nos conocimos una tarde en un café. Era un día lluvioso, yo estaba sentada en la barra y entro todo empapado, pero aun así tenía un porte de militar e irradiaba seguridad. Lo mire embobada, siempre supe que cuando viera al hombre de mi vida lo reconocería, y ahí estaba él. Simplemente era el, lo sabía mi corazón lo gritaba, me pare de un salto, camine hacia él, y cuando se percato que estaba al frente y me miro, me perdí por un segundo en el mar de sus ojos y le dije – me has hecho esperar demasiado- ya lo se fue impulsivo, pero bueno así soy yo, y el como todo un caballero me pidió perdón, y para compensar me invito a un café.

Yo tan solo tenía 15 años y el 20, venía de la guerra y ahora quería volver a su casa junto a su familia, era de Forks al igual que yo, conversamos, y a cada segundo que pasaba yo me daba cuenta de que el era todo lo que siempre espere.

Terminamos nuestro café y nos dirigimos a caminar, el me pregunto cosas de mi vida, y muy caballerosamente no recordó lo de me has hecho esperar, la verdad me habría puesto muy nerviosa, lo que si me pregunto es si podía acompañarme a casa. Al despedirnos me beso suavemente mi mano y me pregunto mi nombre. Con toda la conversación se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Alice Cullen, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jasper

Y en ese preciso momento debía aparecer mi mama en la puerta llamándome, me dijo que pronto nos veríamos y se fue.

Yo sabía que era el quien estaría para siempre conmigo, era una corazonada que no fallo…

Mi madre estaba preparando la mesa, y me mando a cambiarme, cuando baje había mas puestos que los acostumbrados, le pregunte y me dijo que venían los Swan y los Hale a comer con nosotros hoy.

No le di mas vuelta ya que Rose era la novia de Emmett y bella la novia de Edward, así que simplemente era normal.

A las 8 llegaron los invitados y cual no fue mi sorpresa de que entre ellos, estaba Jasper, me vio sonrio y yo me sonroje, desde ese momento somos inseparables.

Nos casamos al cumplir los 18, fue una celebración linda, según todos se me paso un poco la mano, fue muy grande, pero uno se casa una sola vez en la vida, hay que tirar literalmente la casa por la ventana.

Y hoy son 25 años. Para celebrarlo se me ocurrió la idea de renovar los votos, esta todo listo, en unos minutos bajaremos, esta vez no me propase, solo estamos la familia, los cuales somos ya bastantes. Bella y Rose son mis damas de honor, y Edward y Emmett los padrinos.

Organizamos la celebración en casa de mis padres, todo salió perfecto, y me sorprendieron con algunos regalos.

Mis padres nos dieron unos pasajes a las islas Griegas, como segunda luna de miel, ellos cuidarían de nuestros hijos, si tenemos tres, dos gemelas de 13 años y un niño de 7.

Rose y Emmett nos regalón una noche de bodas, al verlo solo atine a sonrojarme, Jasper me tomo de la cintura y me dejo esconderme en sus brazos.

Y el regalo que mas me sorprendió fue el de Edward y Bella.

Edward comenzó a tocar en su piano, y bella tomo el micrófono

-Bueno nuestro regalo no es tan espectacular como los otros, pero va con todo nuestro amor hacia ustedes, la inspiraron ustedes y su gran amor. Por favor les invitamos a la pista de baile. Esa fue bella hablando.

Y aquí estaba yo entre los brazos de mi amado Jasper, cuando comenzaron a cantar

**Edward**

Nadie como tu para hacerte reír.  
Nadie como tu sabe tanto de mi  
nadie como tu es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir

**Bella**

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tu lo puedes entender  
y solamente tu te lo podrás creer.  
**Ambos**  
En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar  
ya son mas de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran.  
**Bella**  
Nadie como tu para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tu valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tu me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
**Edward**

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tu lo puedes entender  
y solamente tu te lo podrás creer.  
**Ambos**

Y pasaran los años y siempre estarás buscando  
un plan para que se hagan realidad los sueños  
que soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedara por vivir.  
**Bella**  
En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar  
**Edward**

ya son mas de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran.

**Ambos**

Y sin hablar. Solo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separaran.

Al terminar la canción estaba llorando, y Jasper igual, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, en nuestra propia burbuja, era hermosa, representaba lo que muchas veces sentía al estar con Jasper, y quería continuar así por muchos años más.

Estábamos conversando solo con nuestras miradas, hasta que Edward interrumpió..

-y bien hermanita que te parece nuestro regalo?

-oh es hermoso, gracias Eddie y gracias Bella… es tan lindo

-muchas gracias chicos, esta precioso, es hermoso que piensen así de nosotros, dijo mi esposo.

Bella claro se sonrojo, me abrazo.

-si así son las bodas de plata imagínense como serán las de oro, Emmett y sus comentarios.

Nos despedimos de nuestros hijos y nuestra familia, agradecimos el compartir con nosotros este momento, y nos fuimos a nuestra noche de bodas.

Nos miramos y ambos nos dijimos lo mucho que nos amábamos…

Al llegar al hotel estaba todo preparado con velas y la música sonaba suave…

Los chicos nos habían regalado uno de los mejores días de nuestra vida, nos entregamos a nuestro amor, porque nunca existirá nadie como Jasper para mi.

Bueno la verdad espero les haya gustado, es simple lo sé. Pero va con cariño, un abrazo nos leemos lizzy


End file.
